SD940
The Canon Powershot SD940IS (IXUS120IS) was released on August 19'th, 2009 Reviews * Steve's Digicams * Photography review.com Images * Rated a Consumers Report "Best Buy" in the Fall 2010 Buyer's Guide Technical Data *'Digic IV' image processor *'DryOS' operating system *Sensor: 12.1 megapixel, 1/2.3 inch CCD, new 12 bit type *Lens: 4x optical zoom 28mm - 112mm, F/2.8 (W) - F/5.9 (T) *Image stabilization (lens shift-type) *Display: 2.7 inch 230,000 pixels *No optical viewfinder *Video: 1280x720 HD, 640x480 VGA, 320x240 VGA, all @30fps; MOV format (Image: H.264; Audio: Linear PCM (Monaural) *Combined USB mini & AV-out jack *Storage: SD / SDHC / MMC / MMC Plus / HC MMC Plus *Power: Lithium-ion Battery NB-4L (CIPA testing: 220 shots) *Dimensions (WxHxD): 3.52 x 2.16 x 0.79 inch / 89.5 x 54.9 x 20.0 mm *Weight: 120 g (4.23 oz.) without batteries * Specifications: Canon USA * Guides & Manuals: Canon USA DL page Firmware info Firmware versions seen in the wild are : 1.00E, 1.01A, 1.02C, 1.03B, 1.03C. All versions have been ported and are available from the autobuild server. ASIA 1.00E PAL Version Header Canon CANON DIGITAL IXUS 120 IS P-ID: 31E6 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.0OE NoError Jul 2 2009 14:36:03 Adj Ver.005.003 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 Driver Info: 0x00000000 Notes for new firmware versions : Create an empty file called ver.req on SD card's root, go into playback mode, then press - and - simultaneously. Without the ver.req file you will still get a version number but with much less other information. For example, version 1.03C shows up as 1.0.3.0. CHDK Specialties Camera does not have a button. Default key for mode is a short press on the Playback key to activate mode, longer 1/2 second press to turn camera off (original function of key). key can be changed in the CHDK menus to where a short press enters , a longer press changes what the Canon software displays on the LCD, and holding for one second to change LCD brightness. For Developers General info: write 0x46 to turn on 0xC0220130 Right Side Indicator Light - Green 0xC0220134 Right Side Indicator Light - Orange 0xC0223030 Front Autofocus LED - Bright Orange! (Note: turning on the Green and Orange light simultaneously gives Yellow) Firmware Dumps All dumps using CBasic udumper : * Firmware 1.00E: 8MB dump by trogg * Firmware 1.01A: 8MB dump by fvdk * Firmware 1.02C: 8MB dump by zebra * Firmware 1.03B: 8MB dump by Spike940 * Firmware 1.03C: 8MB dump by waterwingz Porting process & links Latest release of CHDK for SD940 (IXUS120) for firmware 1.01A, 1.02C, 1.03B & 1.03C available from the autobuild server CHDK Autobuild Server Latest gossip, updates and other information about pending fixes and releases available at this CHDK forum link Please post requests for other firmware versions there. News & Development History: *(22-May-2011) CHDK for the IXUS120 SD940 1.00e now available at CHDK autobuild server *(10-Apr-2011) CHDK for the IXUS120 SD940 1.01a & 1.03b now available at CHDK autobuild server *(13-Feb-2011) CHDK for the IXUS120 SD940 1.02c & 1.03c now available at CHDK autobuild server *(11-Feb-2011) CHDK for the IXUS120 SD940 1.02c & 1.03c now available at CHDK-DE for IXUS940 SD940 *(12-Dec-2010) alpha release 4 for fw 1.03c released at zShare download link *12-Dec-2010) alpha release for fw 1.02c at zShare.net download link *(12-Dec-2010) alpha release 3 for fw 1.03c released *(25-Nov-2010) alpha release 2 for fw 1.03c released *(20-Nov-2010) alpha release for fw 1.03c released *(03-Oct-2010) dump for fw 1.03c provided by waterwingz *(07-Oct-2009) dump for fw 1.02c provided by zebra *(19-Aug-2009) Canon press release of new camera Category:Cameras Category:Development